This invention relates to brushing, scrubbing and general cleaning, and specifically to a hand-held machine for power scrubbing.
To replace tedious manual scrubbing which is common in household cleaning, several forms of power scrubbers have been developed. These power scrubbers have had electric motors within sturdy housings to rotate a scrubbing brush mounted on the shaft of the motor. In some cases the motors have been battery-powered, enabling the scrubber to be used anywhere without a bothersome cord. The rotary brushes usually have had a generally circular shape.
Although these previous scrubbers have been small, lightweight and easily handled, they have had many disadvantages. The rotary scrubbing motion is not as effective as the traditional manual scrubbing motion. A person manually scrubbing a surface uses a back-and-forth movement which is not effectively simulated by the rotary motion of prior art scrubbers. Also, the circular brush of these previous scrubbers cannot fit into corners or other tight spots. Thus, the user was forced to rely on manual scrubbing to finish the job.